


Гнездование (Nesting)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, альфа!Джон, омега!Шерлок, омегаверс, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Джон – современный альфа, который верит в энтузиастическое согласие. Шерлок – омега, который предпочёл бы им не быть. Джон Ватсон не полный идиот. Шерлок… иногда… тоже не полный идиот.





	Гнездование (Nesting)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481809) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Посвящение:  
> wendymarlowe – за сохранение духа 1-2 сезона несмотря ни на что.  
> Этому фику в целом и письму Шерлока в частности. Письмо – это просто Шерлок в чистом виде, включая последнюю фразу :) А сам фик напомнил мне о моём первом переводе серии «Стадии» и почему я вообще решила этим заняться.  
> emptycel - автору «Стадий».  
> Читателям.

На самом деле, Джон Ватсон не был полным идиотом. И не важно, что там говорил Шерлок.  
  
Их первое «свидание» у Анжело включало в себя почти двадцатиминутную проповедь Шерлока на тему бесполезности вторичного пола, о том, как утомительна зацикленность на нём общества и что Джону лучше не рассчитывать на то, что Шерлок будет заботиться и воспитывать детей только потому, что он омега. И что если Джону дорог его узел, он должен понять, что не стоит надеяться пристроить его к заднице Шерлока. Джон вообще-то и не собирался флиртовать с потенциальным соседом, так что он просто пожал плечами. Они закрыли тему, Джон застрелил таксиста и, похоже, идея с соседством могла в итоге сработать.  
  
О чём Шерлок, однако, не упомянул, так о том, какой раздражающей будет жизнь с омегой, который с такой злобностью сражается со своим вторичным полом. На дворе были не тёмные века: пол (первичный  _или_ вторичный) не должен был определять право на работу или владение имуществом. Омеги до сих пор предпочитали карьеры в сфере воспитания и образования, но эти роли обычно совпадали с рабочими местами, где доброжелательно относились к беременностям. Шерлок, с его приёмом супрессантов и мимикрией под бет в реальном мире, был необычным, но не экстраординарным.  
  
Это однако не мешало ему быть настоящей сукой.  
  
Откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок наворачивает пятый круг по гостиной, периодически хватая и бросая на место, казалось бы, случайно выбранные вещи. Не нужно обладать обонянием альфы, чтобы понять, что у Шерлока приближается течка. Чёрт, да кто угодно бы догадался, даже не зная Шерлока: стремление к гнездованию было не такой уж редкостью среди омег. Это было проверенной кульминацией в половине комедий. Омегу клинит на том, что абсолютно всё пахнет именно тем правильным запахом, а альфа рыскает по периметру их территории и рычит на людей, а потом пара неизбежно оказывается в спальне под аккомпанемент записанного смеха и слюнявых поцелуев.  
  
Поцелуи, по мнению Джона, сделали бы дёрганность Шерлока чуть более терпимой.  
  
— Прекрати свои глупые размышления, — проворчал Шерлок, — мне это мешает.  
  
— Нет, не мешает, — Джон безмятежно улыбнулся своему сварливому соседу. — После года подобного, ты думаешь, я не знаю, что скоро будет? Ты прямо по расписанию: сначала капризность, потом оскорбления, потом ты начинаешь нарезать круги, потом ты срываешься на мне за то, что меня миновало несчастье быть с тобой одного вторичного пола. Ты же понимаешь, что если бы я был омегой, ничего бы не изменилось — ты был бы таким же злобным, за исключением того, что ты бы ворчал на меня за то, что  _мои_ течки тебе мешают.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул и продолжил расхаживать по комнате.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты бы прекратил прованивать квартиру.  
  
— Говорит человек, с которого феромоны летят как перхоть.  
  
Сие, по-видимому, не заслуживало даже высокомерного фырканья.  
  
— Шерлок, — серьёзно произнёс Джон, — тебе придётся использовать слова, потому что бог-свидетель, язык твоего тела сейчас мало помогает. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушёл или в тебе говорит стервозная гормональная омега, ненавидящая каждую секунду, проведённую в этом состоянии?  
  
— Отъебись.  
  
_Ну ладно._  Шерлок прибегал к ругательствам только когда был слишком расстроен чтобы выразиться более внятно и пространно. Это означало, что ответом был третий вариант: Шерлоку нравилось, что Джон рядом, но он не хотел этого признавать и в результате будет супер-злобным.  _Да нахуй._  
  
— Учёл, — произнёс Джон вслух. — Я в Теско. Мне купить злаковых батончиков, которые тебе нравятся, или ты планируешь следующую неделю прожить на печеньках «Хобнобс»?  
  
— Если хочешь. Но только те, что с тёмным шоколадом.  
  
— Да, ваше величество, — Джон обозначил насмешливый поклон и сбежал за дверь, пока Шерлок не вздумал потребовать менее приятных вещей.  
  
***  
  
Дело в том, что супрессанты определённо создавались не равными. Джон был вынужден признать правоту Шерлока в отношении несправедливости подобного. Альфа-супрессанты Джона представляли собой маленькую зелёную таблетку, которую он принимал раз в неделю, хотя пропуск одного-двух дней особой разницы не делал. Она сочетала в себе противозачаточное и гормональный регулятор, стоила 50 пенсов, и её можно было купить в любой аптеке и на любой заправке и благодаря ей половое возбуждение практически исчезало. Разумеется, Джон всё ещё мог оценить запах Шерлока, приближающегося к течке, но в Афганистане он месяцами даже не задумывался о своём вторичном поле, потому что там все были слишком заняты тем, чтобы не сдохнуть.  
  
Омега-супрессанты, напротив, были настоящим геморроем. Противозачаточные представляли собой либо гигантские пилюли, либо ежемесячные инъекции и стоили в десять раз дороже. Шерлок, разумеется, выбрал инъекции, потому что он и ел-то не каждый день. Пропуска более чем одной пилюли было достаточно, чтобы значительно снизить их эффективность и, пусть Шерлок иногда был идиотом, он был  _не до такой степени_  идиотом. По крайней мере, Сара была достаточно любезна и выписала бессрочный рецепт, чтобы Джон мог делать Шерлоку уколы дома. Это спасало его от унижения ежемесячных визитов в клинику.  
  
Однако ещё оставались гормональные супрессанты. Нерегулярное «техобслуживание» «транспорта» означало, что Шерлок неизбежно пропускал несколько таблеток. В результате наступали течки: нерегулярные и непредсказуемые за исключением разве что скачков настроения и резей в животе, на что Шерлок бесконечно жаловался до следующего раза, когда он забывал принять таблетку, и всё начиналось заново.  
  
Джон таки нашёл злаково-миндальные батончики. Кроме того, он купил молоко, бананы, «Хобнобс» с тёмным шоколадом и таблетки для Шерлока на следующий цикл после окончания течки. Если в квартире были запасы лёгких перекусов и Джон оставлял их где-то в доступном месте, иногда они исчезали за ночь. Джон поставил молоко в холодильник и побежал наверх, чтобы убрать лубрикант, который ему совершенно точно понадобится, чтобы пережить три дня одинокой дрочки. Шерлок, несомненно, знал, но никогда не упоминал…  
  
Ох.  _Интересно_. Может у Джона и не было Шерлоковой способности к наблюдению, но он не мог не заметить, что уровень грязного белья в корзине был ниже, чем утром. Либо Шерлок внезапно решил заняться стиркой, либо он спёр Джоновы свитера.  
  
Основательные раскопки в корзине подтвердили: свитера пропали, все. Слава небесам, этот мерзавец оставил на месте трусы. Разговор на тему их возвращения был бы крайне неловким. Но вот свитера заставляли задуматься…  
  
Когда Джон спустился вниз, оказалось, что с момента его возвращения из магазина ничего не изменилось — Шерлок всё ещё принимал душ. Доходящая до смешного длительность принятия душа была ещё одним признаком приближающейся течки. Правила вежливости велели Джону спрятаться, пока Шерлок не запрётся надёжно в своей спальне, но Шерлок и вежливость едва кивали друг другу при встрече. Джон приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.  
  
Обычно кровать Шерлока была островком спокойствия посреди бури. Возможно из-за того, что Шерлок считал её исключительно своей территорией, но скорее, потому что ей редко пользовались. Однако сегодня покрывало скрывало подозрительно комковатую горку посреди матраса. Джон откинул покрывало и  _Боже_. ВСЕ его свитера, все свалены в кучу, посредине которой была ямка как раз размера Шерлока.  
  
_Так мерзавец всё-таки гнездится._  Единственный раз, когда Джон отважился спросить, Шерлок это яростно отрицал. Они тогда только съехались и прощупывали границы.  _Вот тебе и превосходство над стереотипами._  
  
— Джон.  
  
Джон крутнулся на месте и застыл. С того момента, как Джон вторгся на личную территорию Шерлока и встал там как идиот, Шерлок закончил принимать душ, а Джон этого не заметил. Вода стекала с тёмных кудрей на бледные плечи, а полотенце на талии ни хрена не скрывало румянец, разливающийся по лицу и шее. Джон моргнул и залип.  
  
— Эм.  
  
— Джон?  
  
_Блять_.  
  
— Извини, — автоматически сказал Джон. — Я... просто… свитера… исчезли.  
  
Шерлок покраснел бы ещё сильнее, но некуда.  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты будешь не против.  
  
— Я не против, — господи, да как он мог бы? — Просто… Гнездо?  
  
— Они пахли тобой.  
  
Если завораживающего запаха Шерлоковых феромонов было мало, чтобы у Джона ослабли колени, то это признание уж точно справилось. Джон облизнул губы и приложил все усилия чтобы напомнить себе, что это  _Шерлок_ и  _Шерлок этим не занимается_. Да — омега, да — течки при необходимости, но другие люди… не его сфера. Особенно в отношении секса.  
  
— Всё… всё нормально. Хорошо, — Джон закрыл глаза и заставил себя отвернуться от дразнящего зрелища капельки воды, сбегающей по ключице и дальше по диагонали до самого пупка. Под альфа-супрессантами он не чувствовал запаха смазки, которую тело Шерлока — уже так близко к течке — несомненно начало производить, но это не помешало мозгу-предателю его вообразить, отчего член встал практически мгновенно. Джон с трудом отключился от этих мыслей и попятился к двери в коридор.  
  
— Я просто… проверял.  
  
— Заботливый альфа, — рокочуще мурлыкнул Шерлок. — Проверяет, комфортно ли его омеге.  
  
—  _Моему_. — Джон застыл. — Шерлок?  
  
— Джон, — Шерлок подкрался к нему, остановившись лишь на расстоянии вздоха. Джон прекратил попытки не пялиться и сосредоточился на груди Шерлока. Боже, жар который от него исходил…  
  
Джон проиграл эту битву. Он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Шерлок, однако, не выглядел довольным… он выглядел дедуцирующим.  
  
—  _Твой_ омега, Джон, — прошептал Шерлок. — Тебе нравится это слышать?  
  
— Любому альфе понравится, — пролепетал Джон. — Я только… ты же не…  
  
— Потому что это правда. Я твой. А ты  _мой_ альфа. Сильный, храбрый… — Шерлок закусил губу и от этого зрелища у Джона чуть не подкосились ноги. — Ты позаботишься обо мне во время течки и полностью покроешь меня своим запахом и укусишь меня —  _твёрдо и сильно_  — так что не останется никаких вопросов. — Он наклонился (качнулся, точнее) и мазнул скрытыми лишь полотенцем бедрами по бедру Джона.  
  
_Блять_.  
  
Джон развернулся и вылетел из комнаты.  
  
_Он не хочет этого на самом деле_ , — ругал он себя. —  _Это просто голос течки._  Пусть даже Шерлок прошел через три течки с тех пор как съехался с Джоном и никогда, казалось, не имел проблем с тем, чтобы запираться в своей спальне, но… на время первой Джон перекантовался у Гарри, во вторую — у Сары и задрочил себя чуть ли не до полной слепоты в собственной кровати во время последней. Открыв окно, заперев дверь и занавесив её запасным покрывалом, чтобы как можно меньше восхитительного аромата Шерлока просочилось внутрь. Не то чтобы он в нём нуждался — лишь намёка на феромоны и мысли о том, как обнажённый Шерлок извивается на бездушном куске силикона, было достаточно, чтобы Джон начинал компульсивно работать запястьем и он прикончил почти всю бутылочку смазки с дозатором, потому что для тюбика с крышечкой нужны были обе руки, что было решительно невыполнимо. Шерлок просигналил об окончании течки тем, что расплавил пластиковую разделочную доску и вызвал пожарных в третий раз за три недели. Они не впечатлились, но запах гари волшебным образом помог избавиться от остававшихся ароматов течки.  
  
— Джон, — раздался голос прямо за дверью в спальню.  
  
— Я знаю, что на самом деле ты этого не хочешь, — крикнул Джон в ответ. — Шерлок, просто спускайся в свою комнату и займись собой. Всё нормально.  
  
— Но я действительно этого хочу, — раздался глухой стук, как будто Шерлок прислонился к двери, но ручку он не повернул. — Ты мне не веришь.  
  
— Когда ты почти голый и вероятно через несколько минут полностью войдёшь в течку? Нет, Шерлок, не верю. Иди, свернись у себя в гнезде, пока ты не закапал тут пол, отчего у меня будет стояк каждый раз как я буду спускаться по лестнице. Пожалуйста.  
  
Шерлок простонал. В звуке угадывалось:  _«Скучно»_. В дверь стукнуло ещё раз, уже громче. Вероятно, Шерлок постучал головой.  
  
— Уйду, — сказал он наконец, — но, пожалуйста, посмотри под лампой на тумбочке. А потом решать тебе.  
  
Удаляющиеся, полные раздражения шаги.  
  
Джон поднял лампу (сам бы он там не искал) и обнаружил маленький сложенный лист бумаги, который гласил:  
  
_Джон,_  
  
_Если ты это читаешь, то я, несомненно, оказался прав, и ты пытаешься поступить благородно, вопреки всем свидетельствам, что в этом нет необходимости. Полагаю, я, наконец, сделал тебе предложение, и ты пребываешь в заблуждении, что в данный момент я не способен дать осознанное согласие в силу моей течки или по какой-либо иной причине. Позволь выразиться предельно ясно: Я, Шерлок Холмс, находясь в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, сим приглашаю Капитана Джона Х. Ватсона в свою постель с целью свершения множественных актов содомии и обмена телесными жидкостями. Я также приглашаю его в свою жизнь в качестве моей пары и постоянного партнёра, если на то будет его желание. Во всех смыслах слова._  
  
_Джон, тащи свою задницу ко мне._  
  
_Ш._  
  
Джон уронил записку и побежал к своему невозможному, наделённому даром предвидения, смешному будущему мужу.  
  
Необходимо обновить гнездо и наверстать немало актов содомии.


End file.
